1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple signal transmitting apparatus for automobiles and more particularly to a multiple signal transmitting apparatus in which a plurality of switches are arranged on the steering wheel of an automobile such that the signals from the switches are multiplexed, converted to a light signal and then transmitted to the vehicle body side where the light signal is received, restored to the multiplexed signal and decoded to selectively operate the loads associated with the respective switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automobiles now in use, a turn signal switch is installed on the body side below a steering wheel. With this arrangement, in order to close the turn signal switch with the steering wheel being in a position rotated 90 degrees, the driver must leave his hands off the steering wheel and there is the danger of causing problems from the standpoint of safe driving.
Also, the driver closes the turn signal switch to signal a right turn or left turn and the cancellation of the switch is effected by turning the switch off mechanically by a cam mechanism which is operated when the steering wheel is returned to the home position. However, this method is disadvantageous in that the life of the system is reduced due to the use of the mechanical mechanism and the system tends to cause troubles.
The present invention has been made with the intention of overcoming the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art.